Encore Of The Music Meister Reprise
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: I decided to rewrite this story due to the story line off so I change it but I left my character The Music Mistress as a Heroine please review this story I had work really hard rewritting this story so please leave a review.
1. Miss Tara Tone

**Hi, everyone I'm back now I know how much you all love Encore Of The Music Meister, but I wanted The Music Mistress to be a hero my orig**in**al idea of her. So under the advice of my boyfriend I decide to do a reprise. OK, I have decided to rewrite this story being I have been reading and notice the story-line, and plot has gone off topic. So I hope you all enjoy this version as much as you all enjoyed the first version. Now I am claiming The Music Mistress because I created her and she is mine creation. Please review and enjoy.**

Gotham City one of the biggest cities that use to have the worse crime in history, but thanks to the bat crime in Gotham City had gone down and the paid off cups were arrested and fired. Did that stop the gangs and the worse of the worse committing crimes and sometimes get away with it, if Batman and his side-kicks weren't in town to butt in. Ah, Club V the famous criminal club in Gotham City not even the bat and his brats knew about this place. Only the greatest villains were allowed in this place.

"Password?" the door man asked opening an eye slot.

"Death to Batman." A man with orange red hair wearing a styling purple and green suit said with a teethy smile showing a gap between his teeth.

"Wow! You're back got out for good behavior or did you escape?" the door man asked opening the door for The Music Meister.

"Humph! I had to show all those idiots I was sane being I was sent to that hell hole." Music Meister said walking into the building then checked his fingers. "Barman my usual if you please and you Riddler get out of my seat now."

"Sorry but you left this seat for five years so I claim it it's mine now." Riddler said smiling.

"Three ways we're going to do this Riddler." Music Meister said getting into Riddler's face. "One: you go on your own free will. Two: I make you in a song and dance entertainment for us. Three: I'll have Killer Croc come over to beat you up. He'll do anything for steak."

Riddler looked over to Killer Croc sitting by the bar smiling showing his sharp fangs at The Riddler. Riddler gurap and quickly left the seat without a word. Music Meister smile as his eye-browns lowed seeing Riddler run off away. Sitting into his seat in front of the stage the table was set in front so he can see the show without interruptions or anyone getting in the way.

"Your drink sir." A waitress said servicing Music Meister his drink.

"Thank you sweet heart." Music Meister said taking his drink. "Just in time the show is about to start lovely."

"Ladies and fellow crooks it sometime, but the famous singer herself has finally agreed to platform for us tonight." Two-Face said taking the microphone on the stage. "I am happy and that's both sides of me to announce the one and only Miss. Tara Tone."

Everyone cheered as the music starts with a cool jazz intro then wolf whistles began as long leg appeared behind the curtain. Followed by the woman of that leg wearing a long black dress with no sleeves wearing black high heel shoes. She had long straight blonde hair the fringe covered the right eye. She walked up to the microphone place one hand on the support pole and the other near the microphone then started to sing.

_**Well The Riddler is a real borer**_

_**If you're not in the mood **_

_**For one of his brain teasers**_

_**He was a manger boob**_

The crowd laughs at amusement

_**Two-Face can't move to the beat**_

_**Just like Clay-Face**_

_**They both got two left feet**_

_**They got no grace**_

Isn't that true the crowd continues to enjoy.

_**Scarecrow isn't that scary**_

_**He would have wet himself**_

_**If he come up against Solomon Grundy**_

_**Both will need their mummies for relief**_

Music Meister put his drink down as he listens to this angel in his eyes sing. What a voice? He thought thinking how he never met such a woman with a great talent? A voice he never heard until tonight. Belonging to this lovely woman who isn't bad looking she was tall, thin and a lovely voice his match he's been looking for to sing duets with. He had to make her his and his alone.

_**Now let's me ya about a stringing man**_

_**Who knows how to take command?**_

_**He's one hell of a singer**_

_**The Music Meister**_

"OK, hello beautiful." Music Meister said coming up from behind Tara.

"Huh? What the …? How?" Tara said confuse.

_**I am turning this into a duet**_

_**After getting a comment**_

_**My dear you have a lovely voice**_

_**I like to have by my side**_

_**Now as I sing you have no choice**_

_**But to be mine I won't slide**_

_**These fools are in a trance**_

_**And they will dance**_

"Thanks!" Tara said tying Music Meister up. "You just made my job that much easier tonight, but I worked really hard on that song."

"What?" Music Meister said, but his mouth got covered by cloth it was Black Canary.

"OK! Hurry up and change." Black Canary said joining off the stage.

Miss Tara Tone presses a button on her bracelet that changes her whole outfit and hair. Music Meister's eyes widen with stock as he realize Miss Tara Tone was a cover name for a heroine. She had long dark brown hair dressed in a purple leotard with three green musical notes down the centre. Black high-heel boots with green with a musical note on knee tips and brown tights. A purple hat with a green ribbon and a feather. She was wearing a sleeveless vice and black gloves with musical notes on the cuffs, and a music theme glasses as a mask holding a cane with three rings around the top of it.

**Chapter one done please review as I have rewritten this story and hope it is up to my stranded stories I have written for you to enjoy. I would like you all to review them please. Chapter two coming soon.**


	2. The Music Mistress

**Hi, everyone I'm back now I know how much you all love Encore Of The Music Meister, but I wanted The Music Mistress to be a hero my orig**in**al idea of her. So under the advice of my boyfriend I decide to do a reprise. OK, I have decided to rewrite this story being I have been reading and notice the story-line, and plot has gone off topic. So I hope you all enjoy this version as much as you all enjoyed the first version. Now I am claiming The Music Mistress because I created her and she is mine creation. Please review and enjoy.**

Tied up and annoyed that he had fallen for another heroine. Music Meister cursed himself as he watch the three woman tie up everyone in the club. Black Canary, Huntress and Music Mistress tied up everyone but the waitresses who were young women were trying to get by. If these heroines knew about Club V then so did Batman and his bat brats.

"Hey, bats we beat ya again." Music Mistress said radioing Batman. "Got a lot of crooks here who escape Ironhighs Prison and some that escape from Arkham Asylum?"

"Some of them are out for good behavior so we'll leave them alone." Huntress said holding an iPad. "Guess who's on that list for good behavior and he's on the stage looking pissed off."

"No! Let me see that. Argh! She's right now I'm pissed." Black Canary said checking the iPad.

"Well, quit winding and let's go through the list and get these crooks back behind bars already." Music Mistress said opening the door for the police. "Commissioner Gordon sir, twenty-eight crooks are here fifteen are escape criminals."

"So the remaining thirteen are crooks who got for good behavior?" Gordon said taking the iPad. "I see good work ladies. All right men don't take the following criminals from this list."

The men and women of Gotham City police force come in and started taking the fifteen escape criminals from Ironhighs Prison and Arkham Asylum leaving the thirteen remaining tied up in the building. Music Meister narrowed his eyes angry with himself after getting free from his ropes by grabbing his cane and started to cut himself free. He freed the others and left them to sleep off a pounding from heroines. On The Watchtower the three heroines celebrated a good raid.

"Whoohoo! What a night?" Huntress said relaxing in her seat.

"I'll say still annoyed about letting him go." Black Canary said anonymous in her tone.

"Who that Music Meister guy? Get over it we can't bring them in unless they broke the law." Huntress said taking a drink. "I'm just annoyed we didn't get to pound them from the beginning, but no you two thought it be easy to put them in a trance."

"Come on Helena it was and you have to admit it was easier and you got out voted." Music Mistress said blowing on her hot drink before taking a slip. "Ah, honey herb tea lovely perfect for my vocals. Besides I think he's kinda cute for a villain."

"Kinda cute for a villain?" Canary and Huntress question sounding stocked.

Music Mistress looked at them both realizing she said the last part out loud. A few years ago Batman wanted to know something being she had the same powers as The Music Meister. Batman asked Music Mistress to listen to the songs Batman recorded on the day Music Meister had the world under his control. Batman wanted to know if she was immune from him. She had heard of him, but never met him until tonight.

"Argh! Why me?" Music Meister yelled in his layer. "I would like to go out to enjoy myself without heroes showing up to ruin it and who was that heroine anyway? Argh! Dress in the same style of me."

Music Meister bangs the keys of in origin which made on key sound. He looked at it and a song had popped into his head. Ah, music his first love since he was a boy. Sitting down at the origin he got out music paper and pencil and started to play. Humming along as he wrote another great song, but he would like to solve the mystery of that new heroine he met tonight. What music theme name did she give herself and who was she really? Somehow the music calms him.

**Chapter two done please review as I have rewritten this story and hope it is up to my stranded stories I have written for you to enjoy. I would like you all to review them please. Chapter three coming soon.**


	3. Mystery Woman

**Hi, everyone I'm back now I know how much you all love Encore Of The Music Meister, but I wanted The Music Mistress to be a hero my orig**in**al idea of her. So under the advice of my boyfriend I decide to do a reprise. OK, I have decided to rewrite this story being I have been reading and notice the story-line, and plot has gone off topic. So I hope you all enjoy this version as much as you all enjoyed the first version. Now I am claiming The Music Mistress because I created her and she is mine creation. Please review and enjoy.**

The pass few days Music Meister had written and written several songs all about her, but they weren't complete as they were missing something. Ah, he was annoyed and this mystery of trying to figure out whom she was? What was her heroine name? He couldn't get her out of head as he tried to something she would pop into his mind and not go away. TV, that was it TV watching some TV will take his mind off her.

"Once again The Music Mistress saves the day in New York City." The news woman said. "While a fashion show was about to start The Mad Hatter tried to steal the show by using his mind control hats, but arriving to the scene was The Music Mistress. The Mad Hatter is now on his way to Arkham Asylum."

"She's calls herself The Music Mistress which means she has the same powers as me?" Music Meister said noticing an image of The Music Mistress.

Music Meister felt himself drawing near to the television as he watch the clip of The Music Mistress removing the mind control hats off The Mad Hatter's victims. They innocent people ran away with fear and confusion before Music Mistress turns her attention to The Mad Hatter and started to sing. The Mad Hatter was in a trance and was her dancing fool. Music Meister's heart started to beat faster. Her voice her lovely talent voice.

"These songs I wrote are not worthy of her." Music Meister said out loud. "Now I learn who this heroine call I can write even better perfect songs."

Music Meister turn off the TV and went back to his origin and started to redo all the songs he wrote. It felt better and right now one half of the mystery was solved, but he had to learn who she is really was and this time she won't reject him. Finally a voice worthy of his voice and this time he won't stop at nothing to win her heart.

"Ooh! I hate the fact my employer is a heroine." A young girl with dark hair said. "I mean I know you pay me well, but it's so stressful."

"Abby haven't taken the holidays you are allowed to have while under my employment?" Abby's employer asked.

"No! If I do a villain could start something and, and who would do all your excuses when you disappear or something, Elizabeth?" Abby said taking deep breaths.

"Well, The Mad Hatter gone now I can take it from here, why don't you take the rest of the night off." Elizabeth said smiling. "You Abby if I didn't get my hypnotic singing voice I won't be a famous rich fashion designer, but a famous rich music artist instead and you dealing with drama queens."

"Don't remind me you are the best, but if The Music Mistress is need again tonight?" Abby asked sounding worried.

"I'll call back-up and the police. Now go I got it." Elizabeth said giving Abby a wick.

Abby was Elizabeth's assistant and only Abby knew the truth about Elizabeth Annabelle Wilson's secret she was The Music Mistress. A fashion career is all she could do as she had supernatural powers yes she could control, but couldn't become a dream she long since was a child. Elizabeth opens the locket around her neck. Inside was a picture of her as a child with her parents who sadly died trying to save her that night she was very young as she become Music Girl now grown up is now The Music Mistress. Right, enough of that time to get the fashion show going.

**Chapter three done ****please review as I have rewritten this story and hope it is up to my stranded stories I have written for you to enjoy. I would like you all to review them please. Chapter four coming soon.**


	4. I Want Her

**Hi, everyone I'm back now I know how much you all love Encore Of The Music Meister, but I wanted The Music Mistress to be a hero my orig**in**al idea of her. So under the advice of my boyfriend I decide to do a reprise. OK, I have decided to rewrite this story being I have been reading and notice the story-line, and plot has gone off topic. So I hope you all enjoy this version as much as you all enjoyed the first version. Now I am claiming The Music Mistress because I created her and she is mine creation. Please review and enjoy.**

The heist was well planned, but no he got three annoying heroes. The song stealing Green Arrow, his first heroine crush Black Canary and the very annoying Batman. Music Meister had this plan to perfection. He gets her attention by faking a robbery woo her with a song and bring her to his layer for a perfect consent for two. He got tied up by Green Arrow using his rope arrows on Music Meister.

"What?" Batman said annoyed.

"You heard me I set this heist up for her not you to stop me." Music Meister answered annoyed

"Hold on this was a fake robbery to get a heroine's attention?" Green Arrow asked very confuse.

"Yuk!" Black Canary said crossing her arms.

"Oh, bite me bitch just because I'm over you doesn't mean its yuk!" Music Meister said angrily.

"Call me that again and see what happens?" Black Canary said pinning Music Meister to the wall.

"Calm down Canary. Arrow take her out of here." Batman said pulling Black Canary off Music Meister.

Batman looked at Music Meister he had thought pulling a fake jewelry heist would get The Music Mistress attention. To pull a fake heist to get one heroine's attention he had to ambit Catwoman didn't try anything like this, but she did once try to steal rare cats from the zoo wearing an new outfit for him.

"I know that look and feeling." Batman said reading Music Meister's face.

"What?!" Music Meister said confuse. "You have a thing for a jewel thief that steals cat theme objects and rare endangered cats. There is a difference between you and me."

"Call it what you want, but I'm telling you to move on from her."

"Huh?"

"She got her powers by the loss of her parents being raise by her grandfather. Remember a hero called Musical Man?"

"Yeah! He had a side-kick called Music Boy then he left and a new side-kick Music Girl why?"

"I'm going to tell you a story."

OK, Batman got Music Meister's attention as mention Musical Man and his two side-kicks. Green Arrow watches his girlfriend paste outside the jewelry store annoyed and getting more annoyed. Green Arrow didn't want to say anything as he love her, but he was getting worried as Batman was talking to Music Meister for along time.

"Ah!" Green Arrow said nervously.

"Who does Batman thinks he is huh? Pushing us out of there a good beating would teach that crook not to mess with us." Black Canary said hitting a fist into her hand.

"We're letting him off with a warning." Batman said leaving the store.

"What!?" both Green Arrow and Black Canary said with stock.

"Nothing was stolen so I let him out the back way and locked the door." Batman explains.

"But, but, but, but …." Black Canary said over and over.

"Come on honey we can go home and have a nice movie night together." Green Arrow said before turning to Batman. "Have you lost it or something he is one of the most dangerous criminals in all the world and you are …."

Green Arrow stopped complaining as Batman gave him a look to make him quiet. Green Arrow sign he had to get Black Canary home to calm her down. She was eager to kick super-villain butt tonight. Music Meister walked down the back alleys of Gotham City he couldn't believe he got off with a warning. Batman told him the story of Music Boy and how Music Mistress got her powers. Move on from her he couldn't he heart wouldn't allowed it. She was his match but Batman said she wouldn't go with a villain. That didn't stop Catwoman so it wasn't going to Music Meister winning the heart of The Music Mistress.

**Chapter four done ****please review as I have rewritten this story and hope it is up to my stranded stories I have written for you to enjoy. I would like you all to review them please. Chapter five coming soon.**


	5. The Old Church

**Hi, everyone I'm back now I know how much you all love Encore Of The Music Meister, but I wanted The Music Mistress to be a hero my orig**in**al idea of her. So under the advice of my boyfriend I decide to do a reprise. OK, I have decided to rewrite this story being I have been reading and notice the story-line, and plot has gone off topic. So I hope you all enjoy this version as much as you all enjoyed the first version. Now I am claiming The Music Mistress because I created her and she is mine creation. Please review and enjoy.**

Music Meister had return to his layer he was at his origin with his arms crossed leaning on the keys of his origin. OK, first plan didn't work so how the hell was he going to win her over. He signs getting up from the origin. Music Meister thought back to his youth as a boy. He got his powers through bullying because of the church choir. Maybe if he went back to that church. Changing into normal clothes Music Meister made his way to St. Thomas Catholic Church just west from his layer.

"Better leave these here I hadn't needed glasses since I left college." Music Meister said taking off his glasses.

He looked himself over in the full length mirror. Black trousers with a simple baby blue button shirt. White yet old trainers he only wears with normal citizen clothing. OK, not bad as he put a black laver jacket on and left making his way to the church. Open to anyone who come for peace and to seek gelidness? It's been so long since he was last here, but it hadn't change one pit. He opens the door and he saw one other person in the church a woman praying, and Father O'Brian there he had grown old as he lights the candles.

"All are welcome please come in young man." Father O'Brian spoke in an Irish accent turning around. "Alexander I haven't seen you in so long. Come for gelidness from our Lord?"

"You could say that I need to ask him something it's about a woman I met a few days ago." Music Meister answered turning a little red.

"Love? He can give that Alexander but asking love advice from our Lord is hard to ask, but one can pray and see what he can do?" The father said passing Rosary to Music Meister.

"Pray!" Music Meister said taking the beads.

Music Meister place the Rosary in both of hands as sat in the front away from the woman on the same row. She had long brunette hair holding her own Rosary in her hands. Her eyes were a little open and yet she looked sad. Tears fell down her cheeks as she closed her eyes.

"Hey, you alright?" Music Meister asked worried about the woman.

"Huh? Y-yes, sorry this day is …. I was little when my parents died keeping me safe." She said.

"So you're praying to them my name is Alexander, Alexander McKinney."

"Elizabeth Wilson nice to meet you Alexander. Who you praying for?"

"I'm … Asking for love advice … Kinda silly but there is this woman I really like, but we come from two different worlds."

"How different?"

"She from the good side of Gotham and I'm from the bad side of Gotham that how different. I'm sorry I'm telling you my problems when you are grieving over your late parents."

"It's OK at least I'm not the only one with troubles in this crazy world."

Music Meister laughs a little, but covered his mouth feeling he had offended the young woman. She laughs at him being embarrassed by his laugh. Music Meister felt hot at his cheeks at her laughter towards him being silly. First woman to talk to him without treating him like dirt, until she learns the truth about him being the villain The Music Meister. He'll keep that under his hat so to speak since he wasn't wearing a hat. Father O'Brian smile as he saw Music Meister laugh with this woman he just met, but talking is the start of falling in love.

"It's getting late do you want me to walk you home Miss. Wilson?" Music Meister offered.

"No I have a car outside the church and you can call me Elizabeth I insist you do." Elizabeth answered with a smile. "You like to have lunch together tomorrow at local café from here?"

"Sure! We met at one tomorrow then. I'll walk you to your car then."

"I can give you a ride."

"No need I live quite near the church."

"OK, then I'll see you tomorrow good-night Alexander."

"Good-night Elizabeth."

Music Meister had walked Elizabeth to her car and saw her off. Music Meister left a warm feeling in his chest something he never felt before. Maybe he should take Batman's advice and more on from Music Mistress and meet someone else and her name was Elizabeth Wilson. Now he had a date tomorrow and needed to find a different outfit for tomorrow and cash. Ah, crap cash he only had enough money to keep him going for the week until he can get a job without using his powers or good-bye Elizabeth hello Arkham. Relax, where's there's a will there's away he hoped.

**Chapter five done ****please review as I have rewritten this story and hope it is up to my stranded stories I have written for you to enjoy. I would like you all to review them please. Chapter six coming soon.**


	6. The Date

**Hi, everyone I'm back now I know how much you all love Encore Of The Music Meister, but I wanted The Music Mistress to be a hero my orig**in**al idea of her. So under the advice of my boyfriend I decide to do a reprise. OK, I have decided to rewrite this story being I have been reading and notice the story-line, and plot has gone off topic. So I hope you all enjoy this version as much as you all enjoyed the first version. Now I am claiming The Music Mistress because I created her and she is mine creation. Please review and enjoy.**

Only a few hours to go until his lunch date with Elizabeth. Music Meister had gotten out of the shower as he tried to get hold of someone on his cell phone. Yes, he has a cell phone not the latest or best looking cell phone, but it worked and made calls for emergency like this one. The phone was ringing as Music Meister went through his wardrobe for a nice outfit for his date.

"Hello!" A woman voice said over the phone.

"Mum, hi … Yes, yes it's good to hear you too … Yes, yes I know what happen a few years ago I got out for good behavior." Music Meister answered trying to get a word through. "Mum, I would love to catch up with you, but I have a favor to ask you and dad. Can I barrow a $100 bucks or so for a date."

"A date huh? Who is she?" Mrs. McKinney asked with a smile.

"Mum, does it really matter?"

"I like to know the name of the young woman you got a date without your powers right."

"Mum, I didn't use my powers I met Elizabeth in St. Thomas Catholic Church down the road."

"Elizabeth, oh what a lovely name bet she's pretty too?"

"Mum, please I need the cash for the date we're going to the café down from the church can I barrow the cash?"

"Yes, dear you're at your layer I will see you in an hour."

"Thank you." Music Meister hangs up the phone. "God, I love my mum and I know she means well, but she can embarrass me even over the phone."

He had one hour to get dress before his mother got here and knowing his mother she'll pick even the outfit for him even though he is a grown man. So a white button shirt and black formal trousers there they will do. Well polish formal black shoes does he needs a tie no it isn't a fancy place. OK, neaten up the hair teeth perfect excerpt for that gab. Sometimes he wishes he never had that gab and the braces didn't help. He's mother arrive with the money just in time as he only forty minutes to get to the café. Grabbing his laver jacket Music Meister left to meet Elizabeth. OK, here with ten minutes to spare as he sat outside of the café tables. Moments later he saw Elizabeth walk up the path.

"Hi, I was a little worried." Music Meister said greeting her.

"Why? We agreed one clock and its one clock nearly two minutes to go." Elizabeth said checking her watch.

"Ha! Yes, well I have asked girls in the past and them never well. Shall we order our lunch?" Music Meister turns a little red.

"Hehe! Sure I'm guessing this must be your first date right."

"Huh? How? Well, yes and so I am a little nervous and I thought you might not show."

"I'm not shallow like some women and I think those women who stood you up should've at least give you a chance like I am."

Music Meister smiled a little not only she was beautiful she was kind and very smart. He liked smart girls and he fell more for Elizabeth as they talked about themselves, but he couldn't tell her he's The Music Meister that might scare her off and she'll might end up hating him not caring and love him. Elizabeth's phone rang and Elizabeth felt a little embarrass by her phone ringing on her date with him.

"Go ahead if it's important." Music Meister said noticing Elizabeth was a little red.

"If you sure?" Elizabeth said as Music Meister nodded. "OK, hello Bruce what is it? Really do I have to? Fine! I'm sorry Alexander but we have to reschedule. I'll pick up my meal."

"Its fine I've got it." Music Meister took out his wallet. "But if you don't mind me asking but is Bruce?"

"Oh, right Bruce Wayne I went to school with him and I help with his suits being my career is fashion designer."

"Wait, you're that Elizabeth Wilson and you went to school with Bruce Wayne richest man in Gotham City."

"Yeah, I design his suits we're old friends and nothing more. Here's my number give me a call I'm free in a week's time."

Elizabeth kiss Music Meister on the cheek and quickly left as she wave good-bye to him. He wave back but couldn't believe it. He had gone on a date with the rich famous fashion designer Elizabeth Annabelle Wilson. Granddaughter of the famous jazz player Samuel Wilson and she knew Bruce Wayne. Just friends that's what she said and nothing more, but she was rich and he a low criminal she disservice better than him. He felt sad when he got back to his layer thinking hadn't got a chance.

_**What can I do?**_

_**I want a lover**_

_**A woman fair and true**_

_**I like to be her**_

_**My heart beats yet breaks**_

_**I am a criminal**_

_**That had the world under my control**_

_**What will it takes?**_

_**To win her heart**_

_**As I fall apart**_

_**Should I tell her the truth?**_

_**Or keep it under my booth?**_

_**Oh, Elizabeth you're like an angel**_

_**Heaven gave me from above**_

_**You're perfect from every angle**_

_**I want your love**_

Music Meister stopped singing and lay on his sofa feeling very blue and very low. Maybe arranging to meet up today at the café. If they never meat in the church he wouldn't be holding his number on this piece of paper. Wait, she gave him her number maybe there was hope for him for love. She wouldn't give him her number if she likes him. Music Meister sat up and smiled as he put her number in his phone. Could this be fate? He hoped so.

**Chapter six done ****please review as I have rewritten this story and hope it is up to my stranded stories I have written for you to enjoy. I would like you all to review them please. Chapter seven coming soon.**


End file.
